


The Tell All Summer; The Added Avenger story one

by Lena_Raven26



Series: The Added Avenger [1]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Raven26/pseuds/Lena_Raven26
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: The Added Avenger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205786
Kudos: 2





	The Tell All Summer; The Added Avenger story one

It had been an odd day. One of empty tears and fear. Fear because she knew it was coming. Empty tears because there was none left to emit from her eyes. She was only 24. Which, she admitted, wasn't a child. Not even a teenager. She was 24 and an adult. With responsibilities and a right. But that didn't mean she was any less terrified. Her second child, she knew, would be easier than the first.

But sobering up for a baby was harder than having one, it seemed.

Currently, the woman was sitting on a bench. Whole-body in pain and contracting, especially her abdomen, and tears threatened to spill. She didn't scream or cry like last time. No begging to get this "thing" out of her. But she worried. Because she knew for the last eight years she hadn't been sober. That's why she hadn't seen her other child in two years. Drugs were important. Weren't they? At least to her, they were. But they weren't currently. It was her daughters' safety that truly mattered.

Felicity Drake cared for her daughter more than any sniff, huff, or injection. And that's what mattered. And also what made today odd. Her family hadn't seen her in the last eight months. Mostly because her family made her want to do all the things she couldn't. Even when she had visited the family home in San Francisco, she wasn't able to see her son. So she told them she was pregnant again, packed her belongings, and set off in the city.

This had only happened because she asked for help. Not from her family. But from a man she knew. That her family knew. And it had been a mistake. Just like the other child she no longer saw. But this would be different. After she was out of the hospital, Felicity would take her son. Take her newly born daughter. Then that would be it. The woman didn't know where'd she go. But it would be somewhere with her kids. Which would be enough. Not for the kids, but for her. Felicity would give the kids better.

As quickly as she was in her thoughts, Felicity came out of it in a snap. Looking out once more into her surroundings. She was at the Golden Gate Park. Watching passerby's continue on their journey. It was golden hour, one of her favorites, and it was a story she would tell her daughter someday. That she, the future daughter or granddaughter of the Drake family, was born during golden hour in the golden city. But unbeknownst to either, they never knew she would one day rule the city. Not only this city but rule the world. With the power, the personality, the heart, and her fathers' name. She would rule everything. And it would work out for the best.

Neither of them knew it. But it would.

After arriving at the hospital, Felicity was taken quicker than expected. But when she had walked in, face scrunched, hair jumbled, and abnormally rounded belly. The nurses and doctors quickly got the memo. They'd seen it before and they'd see it again.

The hospital wasn't basic looking at all. But was different than it had been last time. The whole hospital felt sterilized in its own right. But the walls were painted with intricate designs of suns and yellow ribbons. Windows were wide open, letting the white and basic floors and walls transform into a golden palace. As if her daughter was going to be born in El Dorado.

Even though Felicity heard the praises and questions of the nurses and doctors, she didn't respond. Only delved into her thoughts. The first being the future of her daughter. Her withdrawal made her do crazy things, especially when pregnant. And one of them had been zoning out. Imagining what it would be like once her daughter came to be. Her name a mystery, but mission a prophecy.

After entering the hospital room, Felicity came back to some sort of reality. She was going to be having her second child. And no one was going to know. A part of her started to panic. Felicity thought about what her son would think about having a sister. She also wondered what her son was like in general. The years of being 2 years old to be 4 years old were very different. While she knew of her sons' doings, sports and music being a new activity he enjoyed according to her sister, Felicity didn't know much else. Sports and music. It might as well have been his name.

"C-Can someone calls my sister...her name is Donna...Donna Drake." Felicity called out between moans and groans.

Sounds of people asking her sister's phone number and how she was doing filled her senses to the brim. But still, all Felicity did was push. And kept pushing. 

A band of sweat circled on her forehead as if it was marching to battle. Her blonde hair, which she secretly hoped her daughter would inherit, was stuck onto the pillows and threatened to choke her. Felicity's gold eyes squeezed shut and her freckled nose was squeezed tight. Her only breaths came from when she spoke. Which were few are far between. And even then, they were hitched and scattered. But Felicity didn't have time to breathe. She just wanted her daughter. She pleaded with every god there was because her children would matter now. Felicity wanted her son. She wanted her daughter. And she wanted to prove she wasn't the mess up everyone believed her to be. 

It only took 6 hours for her daughter to finally arrive. And it would only take another 6 days for Felicity to take back her promise


End file.
